1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, and in particular, to a method for transmitting and receiving data using a random access technology in a communication system supporting multiple communication service modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional single-Radio Access Technology (RAT) communication system provides only one communication service mode specialized in each environment, and has a base station(s) supporting a corresponding communication service mode using a single RAT. The single-RAT communication system can support a communication service mode such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), 2nd Generation Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro) and W-CDMA.
With the rapid development of communication technology, new communication service modes are being commercialized in the environment where existing communication services are provided. In particular, a single-RAT communication system supporting multiple communication service modes is positively considered as the post-3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication system. For example, when two types of communication service modes optimized for the mobile environment and the stationary environment, respectively, are adaptively serviced according to the channel environment of users, they can provide superior communication performance, compared to the communication system that is optimized for any one of the channel environments or for a compromised environment of the two channel environments.
The conventional single-RAT communication system supporting a single communication service mode has one random access channel over which a user can make an access request in the cell, and all users make an access attempt using the random access channel.
However, the random access method in the conventional single-RAT communication system cannot be applied to the communication system that adaptively distributes the shared time-frequency-space resources using the radio access technology optimized for multiple communication service modes.
Therefore, there is a need for random access technologies for providing an optimal service to a user terminal in the communication system where multiple communication service modes are provided.